LFLGWVLWNVCFCM2ILE
(0:01.3) in 5 (0:02.1) 4 (0:03.5) 3 (0:04.5) 2 (0:05.5) 1 (0:06.5) Obie Trice (0:07.6) real name (0:08.4) no gimmicks (0:09.4) (0:15.3) Two trailer park girls go 'round the outside (0:17.5) 'Round the outside (0:18.7) 'round the outside (0:19.9) (0:23.8) Two trailer park girls go 'round the outside (0:26.1) 'Round the outside (0:27.2) 'round the outside (0:28.5) (0:32.9) Guess who's back, (0:34.0) back, back? (0:34.7) Back again, (0:36.2) gain, gain (0:37.1) Shady's back, (0:38.3) back, back (0:39.3) Tell a friend (0:40.5) (0:41.5) Guess who's back, (0:42.5) guess who's back? (0:43.4) Guess who's back, (0:44.6) guess who's back? (0:45.6) Guess who's back, (0:46.7) guess who's back? (0:47.7) Guess who's back, (0:48.9) (0:58.1) I've created a monster, (0:59.3) 'cause nobody wants to see Marshall no more they want Shady, I'm chopped liver (1:02.7) Well if you want Shady, this is what I'll give ya (1:04.8) A little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor (1:06.7) Some vodka that'll jump start my heart quicker (1:08.8) Then a shock when I get shocked at the hospital (1:10.9) By the doctor when I'm not cooperating (1:13.0) When I'm rocking the table while he's operating (hey) (1:15.7) You waited this long to stop debating (1:17.3) 'Cause I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating (1:19.5) I know that you got a job, Ms. Cheney (1:21.6) But your husband's heart problem's complicating (1:23.7) So the FCC won't let me be (1:25.8) Or let me be me so let me see (1:28.0) They tried to shut me down on MTV (1:30.1) But it feels so empty without me (1:32.2) So, (1:32.6) come on dip, (1:33.5) bum on your lips (1:34.4) Jump back, jiggle your hips (1:35.5) and wiggle a bit (1:36.4) And get ready (1:37.2) 'cause this shit's about to get heavy (1:38.6) I just settled all my lawsuits (1:40.1) "Fuck you Debbie" (1:40.8) Now this looks a job for me (1:42.8) So everybody (1:43.9) just follow me (1:45.1) 'Cause we need a little (1:46.0) controversy (1:47.2) 'Cause it feels so empty without me (1:49.2) I said this looks like a job for me (1:51.4) So everybody (1:52.4) just follow me (1:53.6) 'Cause we need a little (1:54.6) controversy (1:55.7) 'Cause it feels so empty without me (1:57.9) Little hellions, (1:58.8) kids feeling rebellious (2:00.2) Embarrassed, their parents still listen to Elvis (2:02.3) They start feeling like prisoners, helpless (2:04.5) Till someone comes along on a mission and yells "bitch" (2:06.9) A visionary, (2:07.8) vision is scary (2:08.6) Could start a revolution, (2:09.8) pollutin' the air waves (2:10.9) A rebel, (2:11.4) so just let me revel and bask (2:12.9) In the fact that I got everyone kissin' my ass (2:15.0) And it's a disaster (2:16.0) such a catastrophe (2:17.0) For you to see so damn much of my ass, you ask for me? (2:19.6) Well I'm back (2:20.4) na-na, na-na, na-na, na-na, na-na (2:21.7) Fix your bent antenna, tune it in and then I'm gonna enter in it (2:24.5) Up under your skin like a splinter (2:25.9) The center of attention, (2:27.0) back for the winter (2:27.7) I'm interesting, (2:28.6) the best thing since wrestling (2:30.0) Infesting in your kids ears and nesting (2:32.6) "Testing, (2:33.4) attention please" (2:34.3) Feel the tension soon as someone mentions me (2:36.3) Here's my 10 cents, (2:37.3) my 2 cents is free (2:38.5) A nuisance, who sent, (2:39.6) you sent for me? (2:40.6) Now this looks a job for me (2:42.8) So everybody (2:43.8) just follow me (2:44.9) 'Cause we need a little (2:45.8) controversy (2:47.0) 'Cause it feels so empty without me (2:48.4) I said this looks like a job for me (2:51.3) So everybody (2:52.4) just follow me (2:53.5) 'Cause we need a little (2:54.5) controversy (2:55.6) 'Cause it feels so empty (2:56.9) without me (2:57.6) A tisk-it a task-it, (2:58.9) I'll go tit for tat wit' (3:00.2) Anybody who's talking this shit, that shit (3:02.2) Chris Kirkpatrick, (3:03.2) you can get your ass kicked (3:04.5) Worse than them little Limp Bizkit bastards (3:06.5) And Moby, (3:06.9) you can get stomped by Obie (3:08.6) You 36-year-old bald-headed fag, blow me (3:10.8) You don't know me, you're too old, let go (3:13.0) It's over, (3:13.5) nobody listens to techno (3:15.0) Now let's go, (3:15.8) just give me the signal (3:17.0) I'll be there with a whole list full of new insults (3:19.3) I've been dope, (3:20.1) suspenseful with a pencil (3:21.4) Ever since Prince turned himself into a symbol (3:23.5) But sometimes the shit just seems (3:25.6) Everybody only wants to discuss me (3:27.7) So this must mean I'm disgusting (3:29.8) But it's just me I'm just obscene (hey) (3:32.0) Though I'm not the first king of controversy (3:34.3) I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley (3:36.5) To do black music so selfishly (3:38.6) And use it to get myself wealthy (hey) (3:41.1) There's a concept that works (3:42.7) 20 million other white rappers emerge (3:44.9) But no matter how many fish in the sea (3:46.9) It'll be so empty without me (3:49.0) Now this looks a job for me (3:51.2) So everybody (3:52.3) just follow me (3:53.3) 'Cause we need a little (3:54.3) controversy (3:55.5) 'Cause it feels so empty without me (3:57.5) I said this looks like a job for me (3:59.7) So everybody (4:00.7) just follow me (4:01.7) 'Cause we need a little (4:02.9) controversy (4:04.1) 'Cause it feels so empty (4:05.3) without me (4:06.2) (4:22.7) Kids (4:23.7)